Rose's Resolutions
by montypython203
Summary: Sequel to New Year's Resolutions. Rose's POV as she completes her resolutions.
1. Chapter 1

_Title: Rose's Resolutions_

_Rating: K+_

_Summary: Sequel to New Year's Resolutions. Rose's POV as she completes her resloutions._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who._

_Author's Note: Here it is, the much anticipated sequel to New Year's Resolutions. Sorry it took so long, I've had school work and other stories ... anyway, here it is. And I will be doing a story for the Doctor's resolutions, all in good time._

**1. I will learn how to work the sonic screwdriver.**

"Work, damn you!" I said to the sonic screwdriver. "How hard can it be to unlock these handcuffs?" I gave up. I'd taken the sonic screwdriver from the Doctor's room to see if I could figure out how it worked. So far I'd connected two pieces of wire (Setting two-thousand-four-hundred-and-twenty-eight-D) , but that was it. And I'd done it before anyway.

"What's all the yelling about?" asked the Doctor as he walked in.

"Um, I was just, er," I said. "Oh, I was trying to figure out how to use the sonic screwdriver."

"Why?" said the Doctor. "It's always on me anyway."

"Yeah, but what about that time with the Jagrafess?" I argued. "And it'd make me feel more … equal. I don't mean to take away your authority or anything, but it would make me more than a sidekick who just gets in the way." The Doctor stopped. 

"You were always more than that," he said with a smile, making me blush. "I'll teach you if you want. Mind you, it could take a while. This thing has got lots of different settings, lots of combinations."

"Tell me about it," I said. "It can unlock things, blow up answering machines, resonate concrete … I'd take it over Jack's sonic blaster any day!"

"Thanks," the Doctor said. "It could be handy having you know a thing or two. You know, of all the people I've travelled with you're the only one who's actually handled the sonic screwdriver."

"Is that a problem?" I asked, worried.

"Not at all," said the Doctor. "It means you want to be more involved, more helpful. Nothing wrong with that."

"Great," I said, smiling.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Sorry_ _if you expected an actual lesson. Maybe I'll work it in with the other resolutions. Also, I don't know my Doctor Who history, so if any other companions have handled the sonic screwdriver, sorry for that as well._


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry! You know, I was reading my horoscope today, and it said I can get really excited about something, then forget about it and move on. That seems to be reflected here! Anyway, I'll try to get this back on track._**  
**

**2. I will try to limit landing myself in life-threatening situations to every other day.**

After making it back to the TARDIS, I tried to catch my breath.

"Blimey," I said. "Who would have thought the dodos would be that aggressive?"

"Well, there you have it," said the Doctor. "The real reason they went extinct. Cannibalism."

"We could have died," I said.

"Yeah, no different to any other day," said the Doctor.

"Yeah, but, I dunno, I juts feel weird laughing in Death's face every day," I said, trying to get my point across. "I know you've done it for 900 years without any problem but …"

"Hang on," said the Doctor. "Me regenerating is me dying. Therefore, I've died 9 times."

"Well, there you are then," I said. "I just wish we could go somewhere and not end up running for our lives." The Doctor looked at me. _Oh god, _I thought, _he's gonna kick me out._

"Do you want to go home?" he asked.

"No, not at all!" I cried. "I just want to feel a little safer, that's all. I really love this life, and I just want to be able to experience it for as long as possible." The Doctor nodded.

"Fair enough," he said. "The thing is, danger exists everywhere we go. It might be hidden or it might be in your face, but the truth is, nothing is safe." I remembered how just last week we had been walking in the park and the Doctor had overheard some very influential pigeons who'd just seen _The Birds _and wanted to "re-enact" it.

"I guess I understand," I said. "I mean, even Mum's in danger in her everyday life. She could slip in the shower, leave the gas on, get in a bad way with a serial killer …"

"Well, yeah," said the Doctor. "It's a bit different, but you're on the right track. Danger is all around us. It juts depends on your luck, and your skills."

"Well, do you think we could at least wait a while before rushing into another adventure?" I suggested. "And I mean longer than enough time for me to change my outfit and my hair. We can spend quality time together. Play a board game, watch a movie, maybe you want you can give me a pep talk about how to avoid being captured by the enemy." The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"How long have you been planning this talk?" he asked.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A couple of weks later_

"Soon you and your race will be dead, and this planet will be ours!" declared the Khutranam. "And no one, not even that Doctor of yours can stop us."

"Oh really?" I said. "So I guess you don't need the key for the Doomsday device then." I smiled and waved the key in the air.

"What the, how did you get that?" asked the Khutranam.

"Never you mind, now let me go and you can have your precious key," I said.

"Oh, fine," said the Khutranam. I tossed him the key and ran for my life. As I ran, I heard the Khutranam speak.

"Wait a minute, this isn't the key!" he cried. "That little cheat!" But I was back at the TARDIS before he had time to signal his "Hecklotrohs", or security guards.

"You were right, the Khutranams _are _gullible and easy to cheat," I said to the Doctor. "Now, let's have a game of UNO."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Well, I'm reasonably happy with that. It's a bit different to how I intended it to be, but at least I showed the resolution being fulfilled. BTW one of my resolutions next year will be about finishing what I start!_


	3. Chapter 3

_I originally had my doubts about writing this chapter, but once I started I couldn't stop! It contains random references to the old and new Doctor Who. It also contains my ideas on what could have happened in the Time War._**  
**

**3. I will find out more about Gallifrey and the Time War.**

Ah, the Doctor. Great guy, no doubt about it. But there was always something about him I wanted to know – his past. I knew he came from a planet called Gallifrey, he's a Time Lord and his people died in the Time War against the Daleks. But what was Gallifrey like? How did the Time War come about? I tried to think of ways to approach him about the issue, but I knew he'd just change the subject or something. And so, I thought of a plan.

I was in the library. I was reading a book on World War II. Okay, I wasn't really reading it. It was just a prop. The Doctor entered.

"Hi Rose," he said. "Whatcha reading?"

"Oh, just a book on World War II," I said innocently. "It's really fascinating to find out what happened, how we got involved, etc." The Doctor nodded.

"Of course, some of it's really dark," I continued. "Like the Holocaust and treatment of the Jews and things. But terrible as it is, you want to know about it. It's important to inform the world about these things. Take Rwanda for example. People didn't know about the horror and the genocide until it was on the news."

"I would've thought you'd be too young to remember that," the Doctor said.

"I did Modern History at school, and I learned a thing or two before dropping out," I said, slightly annoyed that the Doctor under-estimated me. "My point is, it's important to get things out in the open. If the people around you know, they can help you. Whether it be the UN helping people on the other side of the world or … someone helping a friend who has experienced deep trauma." I held my breath, waiting for the Doctor to respond.

"Rose," he began. "Do you want to know about my past?"

"If you're happy to let me," I said. "I just thought if you properly grieved and let out your pain, it might help you grow as a person. I mean alien. I mean … you know."

"Yeah," said the Doctor. "Okay then. What do you want to know?" I was surprised that the Doctor was so willing. When I thought about it, I realised I didn't have a prepared list of questions or anything.

"Um … what was Gallifrey like before the war?" I asked. That seemed easy enough to start off with. The Doctor sat down.

"It was such a beautiful place," he said. "There were people who went about their lives without a care in the world. Regeneration was just a way to spend as long as possible with the ones you loved. Then there were the proper Time Lords. They were the explorers. They went all over time and space, not looking for trouble but simply a good time."

"So the whole you saving the universe and everything …" I began.

"… got me into a whole lot of trouble with the High Council of Gallifrey," the Doctor finished. "I actually lost a life because of them. I was just one of those people who couldn't stand by and watch things happen. At one point I was banished to Earth. Incidentally I didn't mind it that much, but it did get a bit boring solving mysteries and stuff in mid twentieth century Britain every day. So it was a relief when I got the TARDIS working again. But listen to me, I'm rambling. You were asking about Gallifrey."

"Well, if you didn't spend that much time there, it doesn't really matter," I said.

"It's no problem," the Doctor said. "As I said, beautiful place. But it wasn't paradise. The fact that the Gallifreyans had such advanced technology made some people … power hungry. Some Time Lords weren't in it for the excitement or even the life saving like me. They were in it for the chance at world-domination."

"Ah," I said.

"Yeah," the Doctor said. "First the Master, then the Rani …"

"Are all Time Lords called 'the' something?" I asked, half jokingly, half seriously.

"No," said the Doctor, letting out a small laugh. "One of my companions was a Time Lady. Her name was Romanadvoratrelundar, Romana for short."

"Oh," I said. "So how long ago was the Time War?"

"Not very long," said the Doctor. "Take how long you've been with me, and add a week or two."

"Oh crap," I said, shocked. "I had no idea it was that recent. God, I can see why you were so sensitive about it."

"It's okay, I didn't do much to explain the situation," the Doctor said comfortingly.

"And … it was with the Daleks?" I said.

"Yep," the Doctor replied. "The Daleks are one of my oldest enemies. I can't tell you the number of times I've run into them over the years. But if they weren't serious about their intentions before, they were dead serious now. Their hatred of the Time Lords over the years built up until the rest of the universe didn't matter – they had to get us out of the way. It was all that mattered. So anyway, all the Gallifreyans were called forth to fight them. I may not have been on good terms with the High Council, but we forgot our differences to rid the universe of the Daleks once and for all. Oh, we had so much technology. The atomic bomb was like a twig compared to what we came up with. But the Daleks matched it. They developed new abilities and trained to be as ruthless as possible."

"Bloody hell," I said. "So it was a big deal."

"Trust me, there had been time wars before, but this was the mother of all of them," said the Doctor. "If we failed, who knows what the Daleks could be capable of? They could exterminate everything in the universe. We were all that stood in their way."

"So there was a lot of pressure," I said.

"Just a bit," answered the Doctor. "It was a long war. And it wasn't just in one place. It wasn't like we were behind the trenches. It was jumping all over time and space. All the higher species knew of it. The Trees from the Forest of Cheem, the Autons …"

"The Gelth," I remembered.

"Exactly," said the Doctor. "It was one of the biggest events in the universe. And it changed the way you thought about things. You remember the London Blitz, when I was so happy when everybody lived? Well, in the Time War, there was nothing I wanted more than to see a Dalek getting blown up. To see bits of it everywhere, floating through space. I was turned into a killing machine. All I wanted was to see the Daleks dead. And then along came my chance. I came across technology that could wipe out the Daleks for good."

"It wasn't a delta wave, was it?" I asked.

"No, but similar," the Doctor said. "It had enough power to wipe out everything in its path. All it needed was to be adjusted. But I didn't have enough time. I didn't learn everything about it. I didn't know of its properties or who would be affected by it. It was the biggest gamble of my life. And I …" The Doctor couldn't go on.

"It's okay," I said. "You don't need to go on." I gave the Doctor a hug.

"But it doesn't end there," the Doctor said. "It continues in Utah 2012 and on the Gamestation in 200,100."

"Actually, you never told me how you got rid of the Emperor and the other Daleks," I said. "Don't think I actually bought that crap about you singing to them. So did you use the delta wave?"

"Ah," said the Doctor. "Well, I didn't get rid of them. You did."

"Sorry?" I said, confused.

"You looked into the time vortex Rose, you had all the power in the universe," the Doctor said. I leaned forward, intrigued.

"It took no effort for you to disintegrate all the Daleks," the Doctor continued. "You spoke the words 'The Time War ends'. Rose, it was all you." My eyes widened. I thought all the TARDIS had done was take me back to the Doctor. Now he was telling me it gave me the power of a god.

"Whoa," I breathed. "I can't believe this."

"How do you think I felt at the time?" said the Doctor. "I'd just sent you home. I certainly didn't count on you coming back."

"You don't regret it though, do you?" I asked.

"It was the best thing that's ever happened to me," the Doctor said. I blushed. The Doctor smiled at me and held my hand.

_Talk about revelations, _I thought.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_There we go. Now I'll just check the time on my NEW DALEK WATCH ... well I think that's all for now. I'm glad I got interested in this again. Please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

_This chapter is dedicated to my hairdresser, who today made me look that much more like Rose. I am now blonde!_**  
**

**4. I will call Mum more often.**

"Okay Rose, the setting for blowing up electric devices is?" said the Doctor.

"Eighteen-thousand-two-hundred-and-fifty-five-F," I answered.

"Correct," said the Doctor. "Now it's time for your practical assessment." He held up a Game Boy.

"Why do I have to blow up that?" I asked.

"Don't worry, I've got loads of them," assured the Doctor. I took the sonic screwdriver and tried to remember how to set the right combination. I took a deep breath and flicked the switch. The Game Boy turned on.

"I can do this," I said. I pressed the button 3 times. Some sparks flew, and smoke began coming out of the Game Boy.

"Pretty good attempt," said the Doctor. I sighed.

"Oh well," I said. "Right, I'm just gonna call Mum."

"How come?" asked the Doctor.

"Just so she doesn't have to worry," I said. "I can update her on what I've done recently, ask how she is, you know." The Doctor shrugged. I went to my room and called Mum.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hi Mum," I said.

"Rose!" Mum exclaimed. "It's so good to hear from you! How are you?"

"Great," I said. "I've just been taking lessons for the sonic screwdriver."

"That piece of crap?" said Mum. "He should teach you how to pilot the TARDIS. I bet you'd do a better job than him."

"He has a name, you know," I said. "So anyway, how have you been?"

"Yeah, fine," said Mum.

"Is, er, Howard still staying over?" I asked awkwardly.

"No, that's over," Mum said. "He said I was a little … eccentric for him. Every time I heard something that sounded remotely like the TARDIS I'd run downstairs."

"Oh," I said. "Sorry about that."

"Never mind," said Mum. "But enough about me, what have you been up to?"

"Plenty," I said. "Been knighted, seen an ancient Egyptian mummification, saw England win the Ashes in the 80s …"

"We won it back in 2005, you know," said Jackie.

"Yeah, but we lost it again in 2006," I said. "Anyway, I wanted to let you know that I will be calling more often. I don't want you having to worry all the time."

"Oh, that's sweet," said Mum. "Okay, I've gotta go now. Love you."

"Love you too," I said. "Bye." I hung up. I was satisfied. That didn't take too much effort. Just putting away 5 minutes every so often and Mum would sleep better at night.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_10 days later_

"Hello?" said Mum.

"Guess who?" I said.

"Oh, Rose," said Mum. "You're keeping your word then."

"Of course," I said. "Oh my god Mum, you wouldn't believe where we just went. It was this planet called Threetros. It was so beautiful. You could actually see the colour in the air. It was pink and yellow, like springtime. And apparently it's like that all year round. And the people were really nice. They gave us food and clothing and … what's that sound?"

"Oh, I'm just putting the shopping away," Mum replied. "I ran up the stairs to answer this."

"Oh, sorry," I said. "So where was I … oh yeah, they had these flowers there right? They smelt so nice, and they last for like, a thousand years or something. We were allowed to take some with us. I'll bring you one next time I visit, yeah?"

"Yeah, great," said Mum. "Listen sweetheart, I'm a bit busy at the moment. Do you think we could do this another time?"

"Oh, all right," I said, slightly disappointed. "I'll call you soon."

"Okay, bye then," said Mum.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_2 weeks later_

"What the hell is it?" screamed Mum. I got a shock.

"Mum, it's just me," I said.

"Oh, sorry Rose," said Mum.

"Everything all right?" I asked.

"It's just your timing's a bit inconvenient," Mum explained. I heard noise in the background.

"Jackie, should I go?" the voice said.

"No no! Stay!" insisted Mum.

"Mum, who is that?" I asked.

"Howard took me back," said Mum. "We were just, er …"

"Oh," I said, trying to get the images out of my head. "Um, I'll just hang up."

"Good idea," said Mum. "Bye."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_6 days later_

"Hi Mum!" I said happily.

"Oh, yes hello Rose," said Mum. "What's been happening?"

"Same old thing, you know," I said. "How are-"

"So, you're not warning me of any alien invasions in the near future?" Mum said.

"No," I replied.

"And you aren't telling me to make up your room coz you're coming home?" Mum asked.

"No," I said again. "Why?"

"Listen Rose," said Mum. "It's really sweet that you want to call me like this, but quite frankly I'm getting tired of it."

"Huh?" I said.

"Rose, exciting as your life is, I don't need updates all the time," Mum said. "It puts me out, I don't know when you're going to call …"

"Well I could do it at the same time every week," I suggested.

"No!" said Mum. "I don't mean to be rude, but I'd appreciate it if you limit the calls to emergencies or just every so often."

"Oh," I said. "Uh, sure, if that's what you want."

"Okay darling, love you, bye," said Mum.

"Bye," I said quietly. I ran my fingers through my hair. That was unexpected. My attempts at being a better daughter ended up driving my mother up the wall. So what does that mean for my resolution?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Okay, so my dad calls his mum every week and she likes it. I just wanted to do something a bit different. Please review!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Well, I've gotten my inspiration back for this. I particularly enjoyed writing this chapter. Those of you not familiar with Little Britain will have difficulty understanding it._**  
**

**5. I will try to convince the Doctor to watch Little Britain (my favourite show).**

We were in the TARDIS wardrobe room, and the Doctor was modelling his new suit.

"What do you think Rose?" he asked.

"Great, yeah," I said.

"Good," the Doctor said. "So, what do you want to wear? 1920s Britain." I looked around a bit, then pointed to what looked like a prostitute's outfit. What it was doing on the TARDIS, I don't know. 

"I want that one!" I announced in my best Andy Pipkin voice. The Doctor looked at it doubtfully.

"Are you sure?" he said. I couldn't contain my laughter. I burst out laughing.

"Oh … I can't believe you said … that was priceless!" I exclaimed.

"O … kay," said the Doctor. "Wanna tell me what's going on?"

"If you must know …" I said, "… I was quoting from _Little Britain_."

"Little Br-" began the Doctor. "Oh no. Isn't that the show with the big fat lady?"

"Ah yes, Bubbles de Vere," I said, nodding. "Have you seen it?"

"I've only seen previews," said the Doctor. "Unfortunately. I thought it looked horrible."

"No no, that's where you're wrong!" I said. "It's so clever, it's so funny, it's so … well rude, but still …"

"But still nothing Rose," said the Doctor. "I don't ask much of you, but all I'm asking is that we refrain from mentioning that show again." I lowered my head.

"Can I still watch the DVDs?" I asked hopefully.

"As long as I'm not in the room at the time," said the Doctor. I sighed. This wasn't over yet.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I'm bored," I said.

"How about a trip to 70th century France?" suggested the Doctor.

"No, I'm more in the mood for a board game," I said. "I know, Scrabble!"

About half an hour into the game, and the Doctor, despite my objections, had been using words that hadn't even been invented yet. For all I knew maybe they never were.

"You've got to be kidding," I said. "What the hell does 'Qhydbnd' mean?"

"Dude, mate, buddy …" said the Doctor. "That sort of thing. Your go."

I rested my head on my hand. I had basically nothing. Except … a huge grin formed across my face. This was going to be interesting. I picked up my 'Y' and put it down next to a word formed earlier.

"Cupboardy," I said happily.

"_Cupboardy_?" repeated the Doctor. "That's not a real word."

"If it's good enough for Kenny Craig, it's good enough for me," I said, crossing my arms.

"Kenny who?" said the Doctor.

"Kenny Craig," I said again. "Famous hypnotist. Lives with his mother. Like _Thundercats _and wearing his girlfriend's clothes." The Doctor cocked his head to one side.

"Played by Matt Lucas," I said.

"Ah," said the Doctor. "And as I believe it, he hypnotises his mother into thinking it's a real word."

"And how would you know that?" I inquired.

"I've been doing some research," said the Doctor. "Getting to know the enemy, you know."

"Right," I said. "So anyway, 3 points, 4 points, oh look, the Y is on a triple word score."

"Hang on," said the Doctor. "I'm not letting you have that."

"Come on," I said. "In Simpsons Scrabble D'oh is a real word."

"Well we aren't playing Simpsons Scrabble or Little Britain Scrabble or anything like that," said the Doctor. "And if you're going to be like this then we won't be playing any Scrabble."

"Fine, we'll play something else," I said. "Have you got any pirate memory games suitable for children between the ages of 4 and 8?"

"No, why?" said the Doctor. I looked at him. He sighed.

"Rose," he said. "Can we please just watch a movie or something?"

"I want to see a film starring Chevy Chase and Rick Moranis as a pair of cops who have to go undercover and pose as rappers in order to foil a drug deal: Certificate 15," I said with a smile on my face. The Doctor gave me a look. I knew that look. It was the same look he gave me when he said we could see my parallel dad. It was a look saying he was defeated.

"Oh, let's see what all the fuss is about," he said. I grinned and gave him a hug.

"You aren't going to regret this," I assured him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Look into my eyes, look into my eyes," said Kenny Craig.

"That's not how you hypnotise someone," complained the Doctor.

"That's what makes it so funny," I said. "And what would you know about hypnosis?"

"For your information, I once hypnotised Sarah Jane into not breathing," the Doctor informed me. "Not breathing, but still living."

"Seriously?" I said.

"Yep," said the Doctor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I want that one," said Andy

"Oh, so that's what you were doing before," realised the Doctor, who then moved forward in his chair.

"What the hell," he said. "He doesn't need his wheelchair! Rose, did you realise that? He's conning poor Lou, the bastard! What's he doing now … well why did you say you wanted it?"

"Doctor, it's so unfunny with the commentary," I said.

"But that's just mean!" said the Doctor.

"You'll get used to it," I said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"No, no what's she doing, oh God that's gross!" exclaimed the Doctor.

_Maybe I should have started off light, _I thought. _25-year-old men getting breastfed, big fat naked ladies, streams of vomit … but what else could I show? Young men attracted to really old ladies? No, I guess you've just gotta get used to it._

"Are you all right?" I asked.

"I'm getting there," said the Doctor. "Some of them have been very clever, like the schoolteacher and former pupil."

"Yeah, that one's good," I said. "I also love Vicky Pollard, the fast talker. Actually, compared to you she sounds quite normal."

"Oi!" said the Doctor, giving me a playful shove. The end credits rolled up.

"Well, out of the assortment shown there, that wasn't too bad," he continued. "There's just one small thing."

"What's that?" I asked.

"The voiceover," the Doctor replied. "I recognise it from somewhere, but from where … wait a minute … oh my God."

"What is it?" I asked.

"That's me!" the Doctor exclaimed. "That's the voice of my fourth incarnation."

"You're kidding," I said.

"No, definitely!" insisted the Doctor. "In fact, go back to the Lou and Andy sketches." I did as I was told. You could view all the sketches by particular characters one after the other.

"This one?" I said.

"Yeah," said the Doctor. I hit PLAY. Lou and Andy were in the park, feeding the ducks. The guys behind them yelled something out, and Andy beat them up. I'd never heard properly what they said.

"Put the subtitles on," said the Doctor. I did so.

"Oi, Davros!" the guy yelled. I still didn't get it. However, the Doctor eyes widened with horror.

"What's wrong?" I asked anxiously.

"Davros was the creator of the Daleks," the Doctor whispered. "He was also wheelchair-bound."

"Holy crap," I said. "How would they know about that?"

"I don't know," admitted the Doctor. "But all I know is you have definitely got me interested in this show."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_I thought it best not to mention the one where Tom Baker talks about Doctor Who. There are actually heaps of Doctor Who references in Little Britain. I found them on Wikipedia._ _Anyway, I hope it was okay ending that chapter there. Please review!_


	6. Chapter 6

_A bit of a shorter one this time, but effective nonetheless._

**6. I will find my way around the TARDIS without using a map.**

I was running through the TARDIS. We'd just been stranded in the Sahara desert, and after getting back I must have drunk 5 bottles of water. Now however, they wanted to come out.

_Past the first 10 doors, turn left, five paces, turn right, past the … no that's the pool_, I thought to myself. _It was the South Wing, sixth door from the right, go through it, turn left … no, that's my room. Wait, no it's not. Where is my room? _I stopped and took out the map the Doctor had given me. I could barely make it out. He had a ship that could travel through time and space, you'd think he'd have a map more advanced than a quick scribble on a crumpled up piece of paper.

_Okay, that's me there. And that's the bathroom over there. So I have to go through here …_I moved my finger along the map. _… turn here, go up the stairs here, and … _I clutched my groin … _oh, I'll figure the rest out. _I continued running. I did just what the map said. But when I approached the stairs, they went down.

"What the hell!" I cried.

"What's wrong?" asked the Doctor, who was coming out of the door beside me. I heard a noise coming from the room he came out of. It sounded like … a flushing toilet!

"Out of my way!" I exclaimed, pushing the Doctor aside. I sat down, relieved in more ways than one.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

About half an hour later (I had some trouble finding my way back to the main room) I met the Doctor.

"Okay, where do you want to go next?" he asked happily. I walked up to him and looked him in the eye, a serious expression on his face.

"The TARDIS is big," I stated.

"Yes, so it is," said the Doctor.

"The TARDIS has many rooms, many doors and many corridors," I continued. "And those of us who haven't lived here for centuries need a little help getting around."

"Yes, and that is why the map exists," said the Doctor.

"Let me put this to you bluntly," I said. "The map … is crap." The Doctor looked at me. I sighed. "Okay, maybe it's just my map-reading skills that are crap, but either way I am still having trouble getting around this thing."

"You seem to find the wardrobe room all right," said the Doctor. "First left, second right, third on the left …"

"… go straight ahead, under the stairs, past the bins, it's the fifth door on the left," I finished. "But that's one room. And I don't want to have to take a map out every time I go to the toilet, or to my room, or anything."

"So what do you suggest?" said the Doctor. "Spend days memorising it? That's what I had to do."

"Yeah, but you remember everything you've ever done," I said. "My memories consist of random stuff, like the theme tunes of cartoons I haven't seen in 15 years. Weird facts, like how aphids are born pregnant and an ostrich's eye is bigger than its brain."

"Okay, I get it," said the Doctor. "Well, tell me how we can solve this little problem and I'll see to it. Just as long as it doesn't involve dragging me along every time you need to go somewhere."

"Okay," I said. "I did have one idea. It's a little odd, but it would help a lot."

"Let's hear it," said the Doctor. I grinned.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What do you think?" I asked the Doctor, who replied with a groan.

"Come on, it's not that bad," I said.

"This is a TARDIS, not a shopping centre," said the Doctor. "It's so _domestic._"

"I don't think so," I said. "I don't know of many homes that have signs pointing you to each room."

"That's not the point," said the Doctor. "I'm going to my room now." I laughed as the Doctor headed off in the direction of the big sign that read THE DOCTOR'S BEDROOM - LEFT.

The arrows continued until you reached the room in question. I also installed an electronic directory in each bedroom and the main room. All you had to do was select the room you wanted to go to and you would be given exact directions. And I never got lost in the TARDIS again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Uh, let's say Rose went to the planet of the shopping malls to get the signs and directories._ _And those random memores of hers - they're mine._


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I've been working on heaps of other stuff, plus this resolution was really hard to do, and I'm not that happy with the end result. Oh well._**  
**

**7. I will get the Doctor drunk.**

Some might say it's a cruel thing to do, getting someone close to you pissed. But it's something I've always found reveals the truth about things, with the person waking up the next day knowing nothing except that they have a pounding headache. And so I set out to do this with the Doctor. I'd gotten him to reveal details about the Time War without alcohol, but I thought when it came to his more personal life, he might need some … _encouragement._

We'd just saved the world for the umpteenth time.

"Let's celebrate!" I exclaimed. "Let's go to the pub!"

"Er, are you sure?" the Doctor asked.

"Come on Doctor, loosen up!" I said. "Unless you can't handle a few pints." The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a challenge?" he asked.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Okay, so I failed to mention to the Doctor that in my group of friends, I share the top alcohol holding position with Shireen. We used to go out to the pub every night and talk about how men are idiots, then ending up perving on any hotties in the bar that night. But anyway, obviously the Doctor wasn't as experienced as me, coz no sooner had I gotten him in there than I was carrying him out.

"Okay Doctor, back to the TARDIS," I said.

"The TARDIS is my ship," announced the Doctor proudly.

"Yes," I said, taking out my key and opening the door. As soon as I was inside I put the Doctor on a chair.

"How do you feel?" I asked him.

"Fan-bloody-tastic!" said the Doctor. "I haven't felt this good since the end of the Time War!"

"Excuse me?" I said.

"I went to this pub on Rigel 4, great place, I ordered some drinks … I had the best night of my life! Can't remember much of it though." I nodded, understanding what the Doctor was saying. As I did so, my head started to hurt and I got really dizzy.

"Rose, my head hurts," complained the Doctor.

"Mine too," I admitted. "We just need a good night's sleep." I began to walk over to the Doctor, but the alcohol was beginning to affect me. I'd needed to drink a little more than usual to get the Doctor enthusiastic. Anyway, I stumbled over to the Doctor and fell into his arms. I remember looking at him goofily and smiling.

"Hi," I said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I woke up the next morning with no memory after that. My head was killing me and I needed to throw up. I leaned over the side of my bed, and noticed a conveniently placed bucket. After, eh hem, using it, I realised I didn't even know how I'd gotten into my bed. Plus I was wearing pyjamas that I didn't remember putting on. I made my way into the kitchen. The Doctor was already there, making breakfast.

"Hey," I said.

"Morning," said the Doctor. "Uh, what happened last night? After we left the pub."

"No idea, I was as smashed as you," I said. "Did you put my pyjamas on?"

"I don't know," said the Doctor. "If I did I can't remember it, and that's not something many people would forget." I sighed. I'd completed my resolution, but it didn't accomplish much.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_I know, really random and pointless. I've never been drunk myself (2 more years 'til I'm allowed to drink), so I had to use my knowledge from movies and Degrassi. Anyway, please review (and please be nice about it). Oh and I'd like to know what you want for Chapter 10. Should I do a sad Doomsday thing, or let Rose tell him? Remember the Doctor's tenth resolution is the same, so when I eventually do his it'll be the same scenario, but from a different point of view. Unless they tell each other when they're asleep or something. Do you want that? Tell me! BTW Rigel 4 is the planet Kodos and Kang from **The Simpsons** are from. _


	8. Chapter 8

_I'm much happier with this chapter. _

**8. I will try to get an interest in Charles Dickens.**

It's not that I have anything against Charles Dickens. I remember watched _Oliver!_ in primary school and loving it. I guess I could just never be bothered to open up a book and start reading. Magazines I can handle. They aren't as long, and you can skip through the stories you aren't interested in. But I was determined to try. If this would help me connect with the Doctor more, I was all for it.

"Doctor," I said. "Do you have any Charles Dickens books I could read?"

"Of course I do," said the Doctor happily. "Wait, I thought you didn't like Charles Dickens."

"Nothing wrong with trying new things," I said. "Except … I might need some help understanding some bits."

"Oh right," said the Doctor. "Okay, how about I set you a little assignment? A thousand word essay on the book of your choice."

"Jeez Doctor, I'm not in school," I said. "But, I guess I could try it."

"Okay," said the Doctor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I sat down in the TARDIS library with _Oliver Twist._

_I can do this, _I thought. However, as I opened the contents page my eyes widened. All the chapter names were unnecessarily long. I paid particular attention to Chapter 36.

**Is a very short one, and may appear of no great Importance in its Place. But it should be read, notwithstanding, as a Sequel to the last, and a Key to one that will follow when its Time arrives.**

This guy was meant to have a brilliant imagination, and he couldn't even think of an appropriate chapter name! I rubbed a hand through my hair and opened up to the first page. Awaiting me was a first sentence that was no less than 8 lines long. I immediately closed the book. This was going to be tougher than I thought. I went over to the shelf to get another book. _A Christmas Carol_ was there, but next to it was a children's picture book version of it. I was tempted to read it, as I'm a very visual person, but knew it wouldn't give me enough information. Suddenly I got an idea. A grin spread across my face. I had thought of a way to keep interested _and _get enough info.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Very good Rose," said the Doctor, looking over my essay. "You captured Scrooge's personality perfectly." I smiled to myself and started to blush.

"There's just one teensy thing I don't quite understand," said the Doctor. I gulped.

"This girlfriend he had when he was younger," the Doctor said.

"Yes," said Rose. "And I wrote how losing her made it hard for him to get close to anyone. So true."

"But, he never had a girlfriend Rose, at least not one that we know about," said the Doctor. My mouth dropped open. My cover was blown.

"What version did you use Rose?" asked the Doctor. I bit my lip. The Doctor noticed my hands were behind my back.

"Give it to me Rose," said the Doctor. Avoiding the Doctor's eye, I slowly handed him the DVD. The Doctor examined it, then started to laugh.

"Well, whatever keeps your attention," he muttered, throwing back the DVD. I started to laugh too as I looked down and read the title of the DVD: THE MUPPET CHRISTMAS CAROL.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Yep, those chapter names are pretty scary. But in case I've just discouraged anyone from reading Oliver Twist, it is a really good book. Now please review!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Sooooooo sorry it's been so long! I couldn't think of a good chapter, but once I got round to it it was actually pretty easy._**  
**

**9. I will try to limit visiting London in the early 21st century to once a month. **

"Well, nothing like that to get your adrenaline running," remarked the Doctor. "Who needs a rollercoaster when you're being chased by killer turtles?"

"Mm," I said listlessly.

"Rose, what's wrong?" asked the Doctor.

"It's just…" I said, "… I came with you to explore time and space."

"Yes, and?" said the Doctor.

"How come we keep ending up in early 21st century London?" I asked. "I want a change of scenery."

"It's not that bad," said the Doctor. "So far we've only been there … uh …" He began to count his fingers.

"You see?" I said. "Slitheen Family: London 2006. Margaret Slitheen: ooh, _Cardiff _2006. Sycorax: London 2006. Krillitanes: London 2007. Cybermen: _Parallel_ London 2007. Abzorbaloff: London 2007. Isolus: London 2012. And besides that we've been to London in the 50s, London in the 80s, London in the 40s …"

"Okay, I get it," said the Doctor. "So what do you want to do about it?"

"I want us to stack up on supplies and go somewhere exotic!" I said. "It doesn't even need to be another planet! I haven't even been to Australia!"

"Do you want to go to Australia?" asked the Doctor.

"I don't care!" I exclaimed. The Doctor went over to the central console and started pulling levers.

"Okay Rose Tyler," he said. "You want to go somewhere else? I'll show you somewhere else. I'm taking you somewhere so far away you'll be _begging _to come back to London."

"Sounds good to me," I said. The sound of the TARDIS stopped.

"Do I need to change into something more acceptable for the culture?" I asked.

"Nah, take a risk," said the Doctor. He took my hand and we walked out the door. I looked around, and noticed that the Doctor had a look of embarrassment on his face.

"Leeds," I said. "You've taken me to Leeds?"

"I, uh," said the Doctor. "I wanted to stock up on supplies first." I just laughed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Now, for no. 10 I want to do something a little bit different. Since it's shared by both the Doctor and Rose, I'm going to post it as a story of its own. After that I'll do The Doctor's Resolutions, coz I don't want to have to wait 'til they're all done. For those of you who still care about this, please review!_


End file.
